


Sara's Way

by incendiary1 (trycatpennies)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/incendiary1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When El isn't around to help them along, Sara has to improvise and she gets exactly what she asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhan_Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/gifts).



It's incredibly awkward the first time El's not there to gently command the situation. Sara hadn't realized how subtly she'd taken control of all of them, of this whole thing. She's standing in Neal's apartment, watching Neal and Peter argue about something, a case, maybe. She'd tuned them out when they started arguing about tort law and something about Napoleonic rule.

She takes another sip of wine and wanders through the living room, away from the kitchen where Peter and Neal are sitting, the remnants of the dinner Neal'd cooked still on the table between them. She stands across from the coffee table, next to the bed, and wonders how El does this, exactly. How she manages to so smoothly maneuver them. 

It's Elizabeth's talent, Sara knows. She knows that's El, gracious and clever and subtle. Sara's- well. Sara's not subtle. She's brusque and demanding and-

So she'll do it her way, since El isn't here to do it her own way. 

She sets her wine down on the coffee table and glances at Neal and Peter, who are still arguing. It's friendly bickering, it's practically foreplay for them, and she's not worried. 

Just impatient.

She turns back to the bed, and after ensuring they have a good sightline on her, she starts unbuttoning her blouse, casual. She tugs it out of her skirt, and then slides it off her shoulders. Neal glances her way, but he keeps talking, more bemused than anything. 

She unzips her skirt and lets it slide off her hips, stepping out of it once it's on the ground. She's got her bra on, green satin, matching panties. Black thighhighs, the black pumps long since discarded. She sets one leg on the coffee table and starts rolling one stocking down, eyes on her hands. 

She hears Peter's sharp intake of breath, and then hears Neal's voice stutter to a halt, and there. It might not have been subtle, but it worked. 

She keeps ignoring them, tosses one stocking to the ground and starts on the other one, tossing it to join the first. She straightens back up and starts on her earrings, facing away from the table, and she smirks when she hears the scrape of two chairs, and then Neal's soft footsteps and Peter's heavier tread across the floor.

"You could have asked," Neal says gently, and he palms her hips from behind, before reaching up to unclasp her necklace, setting it on the bedside table. When Sara glances to the side, Peter's already stepping out of his jeans, tugging his tshirt over his head. 

"Couldn't think of a ladylike way to present it," Sara mumbles, a little distracted by the distinct shape of Peter's cock through his briefs. Neal huffs out a laugh, and kisses her neck, just below her ear. 

"Sara, you don't have to be ladylike," Neal says, and he steps back, and she hears the soft sound of him tugging his own shirt over his head, the soft metallic click of his belt. "In fact, just for that, I think maybe we should have you be incredibly un-ladylike."

Sara turns to look at him, but Peter's there, one hand her wrist to keep her facing him, and he nods at Neal, and god, Sara's never going to get over that predatory look Peter gets sometimes when he looks at her. It makes her knees weak. the same way he can make her heart skip when he looks at her with love, awe and sheer disbelief sometimes. He's a complex man, Peter Burke.

She licks her lips and he tugs her into him, and she groans when he kisses her, big calloused hands wrapping around her tiny waist, and his mouth steady and possessive, claiming her just as surely as his grip on her body does. He's good at this, at taking her apart, and she's glad he's holding her up when Neal slides in behind her again, his cock hot against her ass, through her panties. 

"I think Peter and I are going to let you finish your show, you tease," Neal says, and he bites at her earlobe, and she moans into her kiss with Peter. "And then we're going to see how ladylike you can be with both of us fucking you at once." 

He steps back, and Peter follows suit, and Sara pants, bereft. Neal comes around to stand next to Peter, and he makes a 'go ahead' gesture at Sara. She resists the urge to flip him off, and takes a steadying breath. She's already mostly naked, and besides, this is literally what she'd asked for, so. 

She turns her back to them and unclasps her bra, tugging the straps off and letting it fall. She likes this tease, the slow power shift back to her. She might be stripping for them, but she can control what they see. She tugs her panties down, her legs tightly closed, so they can't see much. She manages to get them off without really bending, either, and when she turns back towards them she's a little triumphant and Neal looks a little put out. Peter looks amused, and possibly proud. 

"What? I did exactly what you asked," she points out and Neal reaches up, tugging her to the bed. 

-

"Oh, fuck," she groans, and Neal tugs her down for a kiss. She's spread out on top of him, knees on either side of his hips, rocking gently on his dick. She's already come once, shaking from it, Peter's fingers working her clit and Neal's fingers buried in her cunt, and now she's building to a second one on his dick, riding the feeling out languidly. Neal's good at this, he's got stamina to get her there again, she's sure of it, and she moves to sit up, change the angle-

"Nope," Peter says, and he presses a hand to her lower back, pinning her on top of Neal, bent over just how she is. "Neal told you exactly how this was going to go down, Sara."

She doesn't have time to process what he means before two fingers are pressing at her ass, slick and cool with lube. She buries her face in Neal's neck to hide the needy moan she knows she makes. 

"That's right, babygirl," Neal says, and he sounds so satisfied, it makes Sara blush even hotter, makes her cunt clench. "We know exactly what you like."

He's right, this is what she likes, and when Peter slides two fingers into her ass she takes them easy, fucking loves taking them, pushes back for more and Peter presses her back onto Neal's dick with his other hand, leaning down to kiss the base of her spine. 

"We've got you, sweetheart," his voice is warm, steady and she lets it take her down from the strung out place she'd worked herself into. She forces herself to relax, to let Peter work her ass open, stretch her with another finger and-

"Another," she whispers against Neal's shoulder and he kisses her jaw, before looking up at Peter. 

"She wants one more," Neal says, and Peter groans. "What?"

"That's four," Peter explains and Sara feels Neal's dick twitch in her cunt, and his hands tighten in her hair. 

"Slut," he whispers fondly in her ear and she nods, helpless. It's so true. "So unladylike."

She'd answer him, but Peter's sliding his little finger into her, the whole width of his hand pressing her open and she can't say anything at all, just pant into Neal's skin, trying to catch her breath. 

"Fuck," Peter says, and he sounds nearly as turned on as she feels, and when he twists his hand, she cries out, and just like that he's pulling it out, away, and she almost protests, but- "I have to fuck you, gotta- I want to come in your ass, Sara."

There's another slick of lube against her ass and then Peter's pressing the head of his dick against her, and the two of them are filling her, Peter's hips against her ass, and Neal's hands steadying her and she feels full, so fucking full. 

"Someone," she starts, and she has to try again, nothing comes out the first time. "Someone move, please, fucking move."

It's Neal who starts, a slow even roll of his hips, and Sara's already shaking, and thank god when Peter starts moving it's fast and unsteady and he's clearly close because she's not sure she could do this for very long without coming apart completely. 

"Not gonna last," Peter sounds desperate, and Neal speeds up his own thrusts, and Sara groans, needy, trapped between them. 

Peter comes first, hot inside her, pulling out to let the last of his come drip down her ass. She hadn't expected him to have a raunchy side, but he keeps surprising her. He finishes, leaving her feeling empty despite the clench of her cunt around Neal's cock. 

"You close?" The question isn't directed at her, and Neal simply nods, his thrusts growing more erratic, his hands clutching her tighter. Peter hasn't moved from behind her, but it's still a surprise when he slides his fingers back in her ass. Neal echoes her shocked gasp and Peter grabs her shoulder with his free hand, changing the angle, tilting her up, fingers pressed against Neal's cock through the thin skin inside her. Neal palms her hips, and she rides him, rides Peter's fingers, and Peter slides the hand on her shoulder to her clit, and fuck, she's done, Peter pressed up against her back, working her ass open with his come, working her clit rough and perfect, and Neal's coming inside her as soon as she comes, her orgasm slamming into her.

She doesn't really remember climbing off Neal, or Peter tugging her down into bed, but she's spooned between them, Neal facing her, and Peter against her back. They're all sticky, and sweating and god, she's probably got come everywhere, but she's exhausted, and Peter's kissing her shoulder, gentle, and Neal's looking at her like she's the most amazing thing he's ever seen and she laughs, suddenly.

"What?" Neal asks, looking a little worried. 

"No, nothing, god, nothing. I'm fine, I just," she palms his cheek, leaning in for a kiss and feeling Peter smile against her skin. "That was definitely not ladylike."

Sometimes Sara had to do things her way.


End file.
